Almost Ship of the Line - Space colony ARK (Rewrite)
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: A magic spell turns 2 people into Shadow and Tails, and creates the space colony ARK in orbit around Earth. Now the justice league has to deal with the situation. *Special Thanks to Ogamaga for creative assistance*
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S FORWARD (**skip this part if you already know about the Halloween episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated Ship of the Line Challenge)**. The Halloween episode of Buffy TVS involves a chaos mage named Ethan Rayne casting a spell on Halloween night that turns everyone into what they dressed up as. The spell is partly broken when the bust used to cast it shatters, however some of its effects remain permanently. Ship of the Line involves Xander [a character from Buffy TVS] dressing up as a character from a sci-fi fandom and getting a starship when the spell takes effect and at the same time another Sci-Fi universe already existing in that world.

The following fanfiction doesn't qualify as a ship of the line at the very least because it doesn't involve Xander (or any other Buffy TVS character besides Ethan). None the less, Ship of the Line was the inspiration for it.

STORY STARTS HERE

Sereopolis wasn't a well known city. It was about a 3 hour flight from Gotham but almost nothing like it. The crime rate was relatively low and anything that came up was quickly dealt with by the local police. Sereopolis had nothing of value to super villains, so most of its residents had only heard rumors of heroes such as Batman and The Flash. In one particular suburb of Sereopolis, a school bus departed with a group of students. Many of them were eager for a night of trick or treating and a weekend, since today was Friday and Halloween. The bus stopped to let 2 students off at a small house. One is in high school, his name is Kyle Lizuka, the other is in middle school, he is Kyle's younger brother Miles Lizuka.

"I can't wait to go treat or treating as Tails tonight" Miles said excitedly. "Yeah," Kyle replied with moderate enthusiasm, "This'll be fun. I'm glad I practiced my Shadow impressions." "Thanks again for taking me to buy a costume while we were in Sunnydale last week." Miles continued. Kyle reflected on the good fortune of how they got their costumes.

He and Miles were in Sunnydale visiting relatives and saw ads for a costume shop called "Ethan's". Kyle took Miles to buy a costume and once they were inside, Miles quickly found the costume he wanted. Kyle wanted to dress up as Shadow, but didn't think they'd have a Shadow costume his size and didn't want to look awkward by asking. However Miles kept pestering him, saying that it wouldn't hurt to ask, and sooner or later Kyle gave in. Kyle finally asked Ethan, the shop owner, about his desired costume. Ethan disappeared into the back room of the shop and came back with a Shadow costume in Kyle's size. Kyle got it for 25% off since it according to Ethan, it would be hard to sell it to anyone else.

Kyle walked into his house and saw a note on the Fridge: "Kyle, I got called in for business today. I'll be back late tonight. Look after Miles for me. Love, Dad." Kyle wasn't fazed since this was hardly unusual. His Dad was a prominent doctor who often was requested to work at hospitals in the area, and his Mom had died of a terminal Disease when Kyle was younger so Kyle often had to look after Miles. Kyle didn't mind. Miles was nice to him rather than irritating, so they developed a strong bond.

An hour or so later, Kyle and Miles were getting into their costumes. Kyle enjoyed the idea of trick or treating as Shadow more then he let on since he was a fan of Shadow. He hadn't played the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" but he'd seen all the cut scenes of Sonic Adventure 2 and watched the associated Sonic X story arc. Kyle felt that Sonic X handled the plotline better because in the Sonic Adventure 2 version of the events, Amy convincing Shadow that he was good came out of nowhere in his opinion. Because of his age, he didn't want to seem too excited on the outside by the idea of trick or treating, but if anyone questioned him tonight he'd say he was looking after his brother 'in style'.

The trick or treating went very well. Kyle and Miles had accumulated reasonable amounts of candy. They were walking down a street in between two houses when Miles said "I think I dropped some candy back there" and walked back to see if he was right. The streetlights right above them went out and Kyle lost sight of his brother. Then, Ethan's spell took effect.

"Where am I?" Shadow thought to himself, "The last thing I remember was falling to Earth after Sonic helped me keep the Arc from crashing. Did I land here and somehow survive? Or did I Chaos control here somehow?"

"What just happened?" Tails thought to himself, "I thought I was on a shuttle heading back to Earth with Sonic and Chris, so why am I here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The street lights flickered on again. Tails noted that they looked like the ones in Chris's world so he thought he was probably still there somewhere. He turned around, and saw Shadow.

"Shadow, is that you?" Tails asked. Shadow turned around, and Tails saw it really was him. "Shadow!" he said, tears forming in his eyes. "When Sonic came back to the arc with one of your bracelets and not you I thought you were dead but your alive and your here!" Tails exclaimed as he ran up to shadow and hugged him. Shadow simply stood there, taking it all in as Tails cried with joy. Tails and Shadow noticed that Shadow still had both his inhibitor rings on, but Tails didn't know they were called that. Tails moved onto his next thought and said "I can't wait to tell Sonic your alive, do you know where he is?" Shadow frowned, then he responded "The last thing I remember is falling to earth after saving the arc. The next thing I know I'm here". Tails responded, "That's odd, the last thing I remember is being on a shuttle heading back to Earth after you and Sonic saved the Arc, then I'm right over there." He gestured a few feet down the block.

Tails had an idea, "If I had a phone I could call Chris's house." Shadow responded, "By phone you mean the human's communication's system? Will this work?" and gestured to his wrist communicator. "Yeah" Tails said. The duo quickly tapped into the phone system and dialed Chris's number. A female voice answered, "Hello? Tails responded, "Hi its Tails, are Chris and Sonic at home?" The voice responded, "There's on one named Chris here. Who else were you asking for again? I think you have the wrong number." Tails replied "I'm sure this number's right. I'm looking for Christopher Thorndike and Sonic the Hedgehog. Are they out?" The voice gave an irritated reply "If this is a prank call, it's not very well done, goodbye" and hung up.

"Well," Tails said "Based on what that person said, Chaos control must have sent us somewhere else, and since they didn't seem to know Sonic's name. It must be another planet." Shadow nodded in agreement. "What should we do now?" Tails asked Shadow. Shadow responded, "If we are in an unknown location, we can't guarantee its safe. There is technology here", he gestured to the street lights, "but we can't be sure its creators will welcome us." Tails was about to respond when he yawned instead. Shadow spoke again "We should find somewhere to rest for the night, since its dark out". Shadow wasn't tired, but after all Tails and Sonic had done for him he felt obligated to look after Tails. "May I carry you?" He asked, "We'll move faster that way". "Sure" Tails responded. With that, Shadow picked up Tails, and sped off using his hover shoes.

A hour or so earlier, at the watchtower: "Trick or treat!" The Flash said as he walked into the dining room holding two bags of candy. "You didn't actually go trick or treating did you?" Batman replied, sounding annoyed. "Of course not" the Flash replied defensively, "I have my receipts right here" he said as he held them up. Batman had been annoyed with The Flash ever since recent announcement that the Sonic X anime was scheduled for HD rerelease next year. The Flash had been talking about Sonic all the time since then and drove Batman crazy to hear about the "that Hedgehog" seemingly every minute that there wasn't an emergency or a crime in progress. "Calm down Bruce" Superman said as he flew into the room, "He knows better than that." Like any well trusting team, the members of the Justice League had shared their identities with each other. A robot brought them dinner, and the league members spent the next hour eating and discussing current events, or lack thereof. "Things have been pretty quiet lately" Batman said, "So I've decided now would be a good time to have Wayne Enterprises negotiate a business deal with a company in Sereopolis." "Where's that again?" Superman asked. Batman was about to respond when an alarm went off.

"Flash, check the computers" Batman said. The Flash zoomed off and returned a full minute later. "What took you?" Superman asked. Flash responded, "You're not going to believe this but the sensors have just detected the Space Colony ARK in orbit around Earth." "Very funny Flash" Batman replied in a tone that showed he was not at all amused. "It's true though!" The Flash replied, "See for yourself." Superman flew off and then back "He's telling the Truth" he said as he flew back. "We'd better check it out then" Batman said. However, "checking it out" turned up little since the space colony didn't answer any hails, and not even Superman could get through an invisible barrier around it. "This barrier can't be created by standard technology" Superman said via radio to Batman and the Flash, who were in the Javelin. "I wonder if its powered by Chaos Emeralds?" The Flash questioned aloud. Batman replied, "We don't know anything for sure but I don't think we can do any more for now." The league headed back to the Watchtower. It turned out that the ARK was difficult to detect without sophisticated orbital sensors, so the people of Earth hadn't noticed it yet. "At least that thing isn't showing signs of hostility."Superman remarked. "That's a very good thing" Flash responded, "Since the Eclipse cannon it carries can destroy half the moon in a single shot". Batman was unfazed, "That assumes that this is somehow the real ARK and not a trick of some sort". The Flash was silent.

Shadow and Tails sped away from civilization, towards the mountains ahead. Eventually, Shadow found a small cave in a remote area. "We are far from any civilization, this will be a decent place to rest" he told Tails as he put him down on the ground. Tails nodded. Shadow continued, "If we light a fire, no wildlife will bother us. I will get some wood, wait here". He sped off and returned a minute or two later with some firewood. Shadow used a very low power chaos spear to light the fire and watched as Tails fell asleep in front of it. Shadow was more tired than he let on, so he also fell asleep. During the night the bust Ethan used to cast his costume spell shattered. Kyle and Miles would be in for a surprise when they woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kyle woke slowly, he'd been having the weirdest dream. He had dreamed that he was Shadow the Hedgehog and Tails was with him. Something was off in the dream though: he didn't know where he was but as he became more awake, he remembered his dream self carrying Tails towards what to his waking self looked like the rocky mountains. Kyle opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he wasn't in his room, he was in a small cave, light was streaming in from the entrance and it had woke him up. "What happened?" he asked aloud, and got a shock when Shadow's voice came from his mouth. Kyle was sure something was wrong so he stood up and looked down at himself. He saw the unmistakable form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Hoping he was still dreaming, Kyle pinched himself with one of his gloved hands. The pain felt real, but nothing else changed. "This is impossible" he said quietly. Then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw what appeared to be Tails, turning in his sleep. Kyle walked over and saw that the Tails in front of him was way too realistic looking to be a costume.

Kyle wondered to himself: "If I've become Shadow, does that mean my brother is now Tails?". He thought for a moment and then said quietly, "Only one way to find out" He went over to Tails and politely said "Wake up Miles". Tails sleepily replied "Five more minutes Kyle, this dream of being Tails is so good". Kyle knew his suspicions were correct. He continued with his best big brother impression: "Oh Tails Lizuka. Wake up, I've got a surprise for you!" He had used his pet name for his brother on purpose. Miles opened his eyes, not fully awake yet. "What's the surprise Kyle?" he said. His eyes couldn't see in the dark as well as Shadow's could, so he thought Kyle was still in his costume and couldn't see himself clearly. "Look at yourself" was the reply. "You've been practicing your Shadow impressions, that was great... could you turn the light on, I can't see myself clearly" Miles said, and then he noticed his voice sounded different. "There's light over there" Kyle said and pointed to the cave entrance. Miles walked over into the light and saw his new form. "I must still be dreaming" he said, still happy. Kyle walked up next to him, "No Miles this is real, your awake now". Miles got a good look at his brother as he spoke. "Shadow?" He said questioningly. "Where's Kyle?" "I'm right here" Kyle replied. "Whatever turned you into Tails also turned me into Shadow, I took you to buy a costume at Ethan's remember?" Miles nodded, then he jumped with joy. "This is so awesome it's like a dream come true that you've become Shadow and I've become Tails!" he said quickly.

Kyle was thinking aloud "If that dream last night was real, then we must be somewhere in the rocky mountains." Miles replied, "You had that dream too?". The two of them recounted their dreams to each other. "So that wasn't really a dream then" Kyle said afterwards. He started to wonder what to do next. Miles meanwhile, was experimenting with his tails. He instinctively figured out how to use them to fly "Look at me Kyle." he said. Kyle was snapped out of his thoughts and his jaw dropped. Miles landed and said "Why are you surprised, Tails does this all the time in the games". Kyle responded, "Yes he does, but it's not every day you wake up in the form of a Sonic Character." Miles continued his line of thought, "If I can fly, does that mean that you can run at super speed and throw chaos spears?". "Uhh I don't know" Kyle said, but Miles knew how to test it "Race you back home!" he said and ran off. "Miles wait!" Kyle said, but Miles kept running and was almost out of sight. Kyle took off after him and found himself 'skating' via his hover shoes. He caught up to Miles easily. Noticing this, Miles stopped and said "See, I told you". Kyle was frustrated, "Don't run off like that" he said, "You could get hurt." Miles looked confused. Kyle thought of a good way to explain it. "Remember the first few episodes of Sonic X?" he said. "The police and the military were after Sonic and his friends because to them Sonic and his friends are potentially dangerous aliens." Miles looked like he understood, then Kyle's Stomach rumbled. Miles said "If we can't be seen, then what's for breakfast... I've got an idea." Kyle looked on with interest as Miles continued, "Since Dad's never home I know just what to do."

Two days later night was falling in Sereopolis and Bruce Wayne was having a reasonable day. His business meetings had gone well, and the low local crime rate promised a peaceful night without having to go out as Batman. He was watching the scenery from the window of his limo when he saw two costumed figures walking up to the door of a small house. There was no car in the driveway and the interior lights were off, as was the case every other time Bruce was driving by that house, so he figured the costumed figures might be thieves. "Alfred, stop the car" he said, and got his bat suit ready.

Kyle and Miles had been helping themselves to food from their house for the past two days. Their Dad was always at work and the front door was unlocked, so getting in and out was easy. It seemed like another normal food run until Kyle heard the front door open. He turned and saw a masked figure with a cape on approaching them. "It's not nice to eat other people's food" the figure said slowly. "Miles!" Kyle said and held out his arms. Miles jumped into Kyle's arms and they zoomed off past Batman and through the open door. Batman now knew he wasn't dealing with ordinary crooks.

The next day, at the watchtower, Batman was beginning to investigate his latest encounter. He'd used a stylus and a drawing program to make a color sketch of the two suspects he'd seen last night. He had just finished labeling one sketch "Miles" and was about to search a criminal database for them when Superman and the Flash showed up. The Flash whistled in admiration/surprise. "I didn't know you could draw such good fan art Bruce." he complemented. Batman turned around and from under his mask gave Flash the "What you are talking about have you gone insane?" look. After a short awkward silence, he said "It's NOT fan art, it's a sketch of two suspects I saw stealing from a home in Sereopolis last night." Batman recounted his story. "... and up until they ran away so fast, I thought they were just some kids up to no good." He finished. The Flash considered, then said "Shadow has a strong connection to the Space Colony ARK, so maybe the two you saw are somehow related to the sudden appearance of the ARK in orbit?". Batman didn't look convinced but Superman said "They might not be, but it's our only lead for now. Batman said, "We should bring them in for questioning." The Flash looked shocked, "But they haven't done anything wrong!" he said defensively. In his mind he thought of Sonic X and how difficult it must have been for some of the characters to survive before they found refuge at Chris's house. "They may be connected to a dangerous object in orbit, that's enough for me" Batman said. Superman nodded. "OK..." The Flash said, and the team began to discuss their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kyle and Miles were about to set out for a mid day food run when Miles noticed something. "Kyle, there's something in your quills" Miles said. He reached in and pulled out the green chaos emerald, and gave it to Kyle. Kyle could sense the Emerald's power as he held it. "This will come in handy if we run into trouble" he thought as he recalled last night. Kyle looked at Miles firmly and said "No matter what happens, I'll protect you." Then the duo set of for their house.

Kyle and Miles were helping themselves to food as usual when Miles happened to glance at a family photo from last year of himself, Kyle, and their father that was in a small frame on a table. He stared longingly at it, walked over, and picked it up. At the same time, Kyle heard movement. Kyle jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a restraining device thrown by Batman, who had been waiting to ambush them. Batman had thrown two devices though, and Miles wasn't so lucky. He fell to the floor still holding the photo, and couldn't fly away since his tails were also tied. "Kyle, HELP!" Miles screamed. Kyle was about to react when the Flash showed up and used his arm to create a whirlwind that blew Kyle out of the room and through the front window with a crash. Kyle picked himself up and saw Batman carrying Miles to the Bat Mobile. He started towards them when the Flash showed up again. Kyle tried circling around but the Flash was about as fast as he was, so it was useless. Then Kyle had an idea.

He took off in the opposite direction and the Flash followed, still keeping pace with him. Kyle pulled out the Chaos Emerald he had and stopped suddenly. When the Flash got close enough Kyle declared "Chaos Control!" and both of them vanished. They reappeared above a large river. Kyle used his hover shoes to slow his fall and the moment the distance between them was great enough, used chaos control to teleport again, leaving The Flash to fall into the water below.

Kyle soon had the Bat Mobile in his sights. He was almost close enough to it when Superman, who had been delayed because he had to stop a mugging, flew in front of him. Kyle stopped. He knew superman was fast and almost invulnerable, but even so he wasn't giving up on his brother. "Give my brother BACK" Kyle said in a tone that dripped venom. "He's coming with us" Superman replied. If looks could kill, even the man of steel would have died a horrible death from the glare Kyle gave him. Kyle took off his inhibitor rings and let them fall to the pavement with a clatter. Superman wasn't sure what his adversary was doing so he stood his ground. "CHAOS BLAST!" Kyle declared, putting all his emotions into it. The entire block was rocked by an explosion of chaos energy, which due to its mystical nature proved to be more harmful to Superman then ordinary explosives. Superman was sent flying into the side of a building where he lay crumpled in a heap. Kyle picked up his inhibitor rings, put them back on, and resumed chasing the Bat Mobile.

Kyle quickly found the Bat Mobile again. He saw that Miles was still tied up and was in the passenger's seat while Batman was driving. Kyle jumped onto the Bat mobile and tried to reach for Miles but Batman threw a punch so Kyle had to dodge instead. Suddenly, the Bat mobile came upon an intersection. Driving up from the cross street was a large tanker truck with a "flammable contents" symbol on it, and Kyle's sensitive ears could hear a group of school children nearby. Batman tried to swerve out of the way but it was no use. Kyle pulled out his chaos emerald and once again used chaos control. The Bat Mobile and its occupants vanished. They reappeared in a deserted field, with the Bat Mobile landing on some rocks such that it couldn't drive without being moved and possibly repaired. Kyle grabbed Miles and sped away with him, leaving a confused Batman behind.

A few minutes later, once they were confident they weren't being followed. Kyle stopped in a deserted area to untie Miles. "You came for me" Miles said, he looked as if he'd been crying while he was captive. "Of course" Kyle replied and hugged him tightly.

The next day, the justice league was mulling over the results of their latest mission. Each of the members had just shared what they had seen. "That was definitely the real Shadow the Hedgehog" Flash said. "Then why'd Miles call him 'Kyle'?" Batman asked. "Also, why did he call Miles his brother" Superman added, "From what you've said I don't think that's how it is in the games." The Flash seemed to be struggling to think of an answer when Batman said "We do know that they are connected to that house somehow, and that Miles was after this" and held up the Lizuka family photo that he'd taken away from Miles. "What I don't understand is why didn't Kyle let me hit that tanker truck?"

Superman used the watchtower's databases to identify the people in the photo. Batman pulled strings with the Gotham police department and gotten a copy of the Police report submitted by Mr. Lizuka when he found his house had been damaged. The report said that though there were clear signs of a struggle, the only things missing were a family photo and a few days worth of food. The Flash had used his influence in Central City's police force to find more information on the Lizuka family. This turned up the startling result that Mr. Lizuka's two sons had been missing since late Halloween night.

The league met at the watchtower to discuss their findings. "So Kyle and Miles Lizuka have been missing since Halloween" Flash said. "The photo our suspect Miles was after is a family photo." Superman added. Batman give his information: "Our suspects have been in and out of that house for several days and only taken food. Also, they didn't seem to want to do harm unless provoked". The Flash came to a conclusion, "Could it be that Kyle and Miles Lizuka are trapped in the forms of Shadow the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox?" "Unlikely," Batman said, "but it is the only thing that fits with the info we have." Superman recalled his encounter with Kyle and said "We should make amends with them, Kyle probably thought we were kidnappers or something" The Flash nodded in agreement. Both of them turned to Batman "We won't find out anything if we make enemies out of them" Batman finally said. The league began to discuss how to proceed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kyle and Miles were hungry. Since being attacked by the Justice league they didn't want to go back to their house for food. Both of them weren't sure what to do until Miles suddenly said "What's that in the Sky?" A black jet was spelling out a message:

_Shadow and Tails, we're sorry we mistook you for criminals and wish to make amends. We've repaired and restocked your house as a token of our goodwill. If you wish to contact us, you can find instructions at your house. Sincerely, Batman, Superman, and The Flash._

Kyle and Miles considered their options and using Kyle's wrist communicator as an internet browser, the Duo researched the names they'd been given. "Those guys did try kidnap me before" Miles said, "but I think it could have been a misunderstanding." Kyle wasn't keen on putting his brother in harm's way again, and his expression said he wasn't sure. "No matter what happens, I know you'll protect me" Miles finally said. Kyle responded, "Let's go see our house then."

A minute or two later, Kyle and Miles arrived at their house to see not only that the front window had been repaired, but the entire property looked like it had been cared for by an expert landscaper. Cautiously, the Duo entered the home and found that the fridge and pantry had been restocked. Behind a box of crackers was a high tech looking device with a screen on it. "It looks like it's meant for communications" Miles said. Kyle asked "How do you know?" "I'm Tails, remember?" Miles said in a "Why do I have to remind you" tone. Miles set the device on the table and the screen came to life with an image of Batman, Superman, and The Flash. "Good Afternoon Kyle and Miles, enjoying the food?" The Flash said casually. Kyle and Miles nodded. "On behalf of the Justice league, I wish to apologize for the mistake we made in trying to capture you Miles." Superman said. Then Batman spoke, "We're curious what happened to you, since it's not every day you see video game characters come to life." "Well, it all started Halloween night..." Kyle began. After Kyle had finished his story, Batman asked another question: "So your saying that even you don't know how this happened, and that you can't turn back into human form?" Kyle and Miles nodded. "We should have them on our team. I'm sure they'd be a great help to the league" The Flash said excitedly. From the other's expressions that comment wasn't planned. "Excuse us a minute" Batman said and the 3 heroes walked off. "What are you doing Flash?" Batman asked. "They can't go back to being normal kids now, so are we just going to leave them?" Flash said defensively. Superman responded, "It's true that they can't go back their normal lives and from what I've seen and what Flash has told me they do have useful talents." He paused for a moment and considered. "I agree with Flash" he finally said. "Very well" Batman said, since he could see the merits of more team members and deep down he hated to abandon people in need. The 3 heroes stepped back on screen and Batman said "We've decided to offer you a spot on the Justice League, if you want it." Kyle considered. He'd wanted for a while to do something important with his life. He'd considered joining the Military but this was a far greater opportunity. "I'm in" he said. Miles had been looking to his brother for guidance, so he was about to accept when he thought aloud "I'm game, but what would Dad think?" Miles began to tear up at the thought of his father. " I really miss Dad, and he must be worried sick about us" he said. Kyle silently agreed. "Is this your father?" Batman asked and held up the photo he'd taken from their house. Kyle and Miles nodded. Superman said, "I'll make sure you meet him tonight. We'll be over later to discuss your new position". The screen faded.

Mr. Lizuka had been working very hard in order to escape the pain he felt from losing his sons. The police investigation had turned up nothing and the situation quickly seemed hopeless. Despite working well overtime, Mr. Lizuka couldn't keep worries about his family out of his head. The next shock had come when he'd heard that someone had broken into his house and smashed a window. That had made him feel even worse. Mr. Lizuka was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he walked to his car that he didn't notice Superman standing in front of it until he walked into him. "I'm sorry sir..." he said and then he noticed who he'd bumped into. "There's two people waiting at home to see you" Superman said, "Two people you know". Mr. Lizuka got the idea and his expression brightened considerably as he gave the man of steel a grateful hug. "Get in your car, I'll fly you over" Superman said.

Mr. Lizuka saw that his house had been fixed as he was flown in. He got out of his car and was about to open the door when Superman held up a hand "You might not recognize them, but they are still your sons" Superman said and opened the door. Mr. Lizuka was confused by that statement, he was broken from his thoughts by a cry of "Dad!" and he saw someone who looked like Tails run up and hug him. Someone who looked like Shadow walked up more slowly and joined in. Mr. Lizuka saw that Batman was watching. Batman said, "We're not sure how, but your sons have been transformed into Shadow the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox." "We'd like to offer them a place on the justice league" The Flash said from another location in the room. "Please Dad?" Miles begged. "I've always wanted to do something meaningful with my life" Kyle added. Mr. Lizuka smiled and said "Just come and visit me sometimes ok?"

Once the reunion was over, Batman, Superman, and The Flash took the Javelin up into space with their new team members. During the flight Batman asked another question "Since you haven't mentioned it yet, I assume you didn't know that on Halloween night the Space Colony ARK appeared in orbit". Kyle answered "I had no idea". "Do you have any idea why we can't board the ARK? Its protected by a shield even I can't get through." Superman added. Kyle considered and said "According to what I know as Shadow, you need to send a special coded signal to the ARK in order to lower its chaos shield so you can board it. I'd be happy to do that so I can give you a tour" with that the team changed course and were soon investigating the ARK. The station was devoid of life. However it did have the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds. One was found in the X-Tornado, which had been in the ARK's hanger all along. Miles was overjoyed when he found the X-Tornado. The other 5 were being used to power the ARK's systems. After exploring the ARK, Batman decided to send a message to the rest of the league so they wouldn't be alarmed when they returned. Unfortunately part of that message was lost in transmission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After moving into the watchtower, Kyle and Miles adjusted to their new lives in the Justice League. They naturally took the superhero names of Shadow and Tails respectively. Batman may have been hesitant at first to trust someone as young as Miles with the duties of the league, but he was quickly seeing the benefits of doing so. Within a week of arriving, Miles had made improvements to almost every system in the watchtower. He even drew up improved blueprints to some of Batman's vehicles and equipment.

To prepare the new members for missions and test their abilities, Batman and Superman co constructed a training and practice room in the watchtower. After several tests they found that Kyle's physical strength was roughly equal to Batman's, despite Kyle's smaller size and that Miles could fly while carrying heavier loads than expected, though not without effort if the load was too heavy. The other purpose of the room was combat training. Kyle was a natural due to his memories as Shadow. Miles wasn't a born fighter and neither was Tails, but he trained hard and was a quick learner. Miles eventually developed a style of fighting similar to Batman's: using gadgets to overcome his foes, though unlike Batman he relied more on agility then strength in hand to hand combat. While Miles and Superman were testing the watchtower's new long range sensors, Batman was called upon to stop a terrorist plot with Kyle acting as backup. The mission was a flawless success. A few days later, while Kyle and Miles were off visiting their Dad, Batman approached the Flash with a question.

"Something on your mind Batman?" Flash asked. "What can you tell me about the character of Shadow the Hedgehog as you know him from those games?" Batman asked. "I talked your ear off about it for weeks, why do you suddenly want to hear more now?" Flash responded. "Let's just call it curiosity". Batman replied. The Flash began to tell Shadow's story "It all started 50 years before the main events of Sonic Adventure 2, on the space colony ARK..." Once Flash had gotten to the point of Shadow sacrificing himself to save the ARK batman held up a hand to stop him. "That's enough for now" he said calmly, to himself he added "No wonder I see some of myself in Kyle's other Persona".

A few days later, it seemed like a quiet day at the watchtower until the Alarm went off. "Natural Disaster Detected" the newly installed voice alert computer system declared. "An earthquake causing flooding near Metropolis" Batman said after looking at the computers. "This is our first mission together as a team" The Flash said, "and I can't wait to prove myself" Shadow added. "Time to put my training to the test" Miles finished. Both of them had determined looks in their eyes. A few minutes later, the Javelin, the Bat Jet, and the X-Tornado flew over a suburb that was quickly being consumed by water. "I'll stop the water at its source, the rest of you rescue civilians" Superman declared via radio.

The Flash ran on the water, looking for stranded people. He spotted a few people on the roof of a small bar and ran over. "My friends'll get you out of here. Hold onto this until they rescue you" he said and handed the group a beacon before zooming off. Batman tracked the beacon's signal in the Bat Jet and deployed an net like device from it. "Get in" he said to the stranded people. Meanwhile, the Flash had found another group, this one larger and composed of school children of various ages as well as a few teachers. After they'd received their beacon, one student was watching the skies of signs of rescue when another said "Look!" Skating towards them on the water was Shadow the Hedgehog. He jumped onto the building and one student said "Hey aren't you a video game character?" before he could stop himself. Shadow turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Shadow simply said "Everyone get close to me and I'll get us out of here." Everyone clustered around Shadow, he pulled out his Chaos Emerald and declared "Chaos Control!" The group vanished and reappeared on higher ground. Most of the people had looks of surprise on their faces "I made a promise, and I will keep it" Shadow said and zoomed off.

Meanwhile Tails was flying around with a smaller supply of rescue beacons when he saw a boy stranded in a tree house, he looked to be about 6 years old. He quickly flew over. "T-Tails?" the boy said in disbelief. "That's me, now let me get you out of here." Tails replied, picked up the boy, and flew off. A little later Tails found a preschool aged boy and his older sister on the top of a play structure. "Look sis, its Tails coming to rescue us!" the boy said pointing behind her. "I told you Tails isn't real." the girl responded. The boy started to cry. The sister was about to reprimand him when she heard a voice from behind her say "I am real and I'm here to rescue you two." She turned and her jaw dropped as Tails flew over and landed next to her. As they were being flown to safety the older sister started to say "I'm sorry..." Tails simply responded, "It's ok, I've gotten reactions like that a lot today." After they were dropped off, Chris and his older sister quickly saw their parents and ran over. "Chris, Adrian, I was so worried! Did Batman also save you?" their mother said and asked. "No it was Tails..." was the last thing Tails heard before flying out of earshot.

Eventually Superman had the Dam rebuilt so the flood water stopped. The group of rescued people gave one final cheer as the Bat Jet, Javelin, and X-Tornado flew off into the sky. "You two did a great job there." Flash said via radio. "I couldn't have done it without you" Superman said as a flew alongside them "I'm glad we asked you to join this team." Batman said. Kyle and Miles glowed at the praise. When they returned to the watchtower, the computer had a message from the rest of the league. "Our mission is complete, we will return within 3 days."


End file.
